


A box in London

by LeafoftheFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Cats, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Ill cat, Implied/Referenced Cat Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, strays, that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: To quote my inspiration for this particular creation 'I was ill for one day. ONE day, how did this happen' I suppose I just worry a little too much sometimes.
Kudos: 1





	A box in London

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my time on fictionpress. I hope you enjoy it, feel free to commen :D  
> ~Leaf

In London there lies a box. It is a small box about the size of a small T.V. The box is dirty and often abused by the poor weather of England. In all the box is very unnoticeable it lies on dirty concrete in a dirty alley surrounded by dirty people and if one were to walk past it none would every notice the lonely box. You may wonder why then I am telling you about this box. Well the reason is this isn't just any small, dirty, weather abused box in an alley because in this small, dirty, weather abused box there is a cat.

  
The cat is small for her age and he once beautifully fluffy toffee coloured fur is matted and dyed brown with smoke fumes and dirt, but she still is a beautiful cat. Maybe the cat once had owners who loved her, but if she ever did that is now long in the past. This brown eyed cat has been lying curled up in the dirty box for two days now without leaving. She has been quiet, but for the occasional mewl of pain. For you see this poor cat is ill.

  
If you were able to see through the eyes of the many pigeons who often stopped to rest on the rooves of the buildings either side of alley you would've watched another cat frequently entering and then leaving the small, dirty, weather abused box with items such as half eaten hams and torn up stuffing. This cat is different from the feeble toffee coloured cat she is taller and stronger and has the aura of a born and bred street cat, which she is. She has short fur which is in a white and brown calico pattern and her eyes are leaf green. At night today if you could see through the eyes of those pigeons and if those pigeons could see through the flimsy cardboard walls of the box you would see the Calico curled up around the toffee coloured cat protecting her and keeping her warm just as she did last night and just as she will tomorrow night if it is needed. And if this illness persists the Calico would stay every night comforting the Toffee. And if the Toffee were to perish the Calico would leave that small, dirty, weather abused box in an unnoticeable alley in London, for the reminder would be too much for her to ever bear.


End file.
